Switching power converters are widely used in various electronic devices as power supplies for providing appropriate supply voltage or supply current to the electronic devices.
Most switching power converters are employed to convert an input voltage into an appropriate output voltage through controlling a switch module to switch on and off, thereby regulating power transmitted to a load.
However, when the load changes rapidly, the output voltage may widely vary. For instance, the output voltage may drop largely if the load gets lighter and requires a smaller current. In this circumstance, it is desired that the load transient response performance (i.e. the transient response capability of the output voltage to the change in the current required by the load) of the switching power converters can be improved. In other words, it is desired that the output voltage can be regulated to restore to its desired value as quickly as possible.